


Hot Chocolate/ Silence

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [26]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: fandot CN 23.12.2017





	Hot Chocolate/ Silence

Martin didn't have to work this Christmas, which was a good thing really. It was. Who would want to work during the holidays? Well, as Martin stepped into the house, he realized he would. It was so quiet. Deafeningly so. The kitchen and the common rooms, where Martin was usually greeted by some of the students, were quiet. Besides the very quiet buzzing noise the fairy lights were making, the house was silent. Everyone had gone home for the holidays. Tomorrow, Martin would go to his mother's for their annual Christmas dinner. Tonight however, he was all alone. Suddenly, he wished at least some of the students had stayed. 

He thought it would be fine. Because really, he didn't care all that much about Christmas. He could just drink some hot chocolate, curl up on the sofa and watch some telly. He could forget about the damn holiday. Except he couldn't, because Christmas was staring in his face wherever he looked. It was on every channel, the films, the baking shows, even the news. He turned the television off and looked for a book to read instead. 

He could see the fairy lights twinkle from the corner of his eye as he read and the Christmas tree the students had put up. Outside some children were singing Christmas carols. Martin gave in. He sent Christmas messages to all of his friends, to Douglas and Arthur and Martin. The other one, who was an actor. Not himself. He wasn't that pathetic. Eventually he sent one to Theresa. She was probably really busy, giving speeches, visiting children's hospitals and charities and whatnot, Martin was pretty sure monarchs were fairly busy during the holiday season,  but still, she was practically his girlfriend.  

_Merry Christmas! I hope you're having a good time and aren't too busy with everything._

The reply was instant

_Merry Christmas, Martin! Are you having a good time? Got some time off work like Carolyn promised?_

_Yes! Yes. I'm all free. No flying planes everywhere. Just me - got the whole house to myself with nothing to do, but rest._

_That's nice. A bit lonely maybe?_

_No. No. Maybe a bit. But it's okay. It's fine._

 

Martin didn't remember falling asleep, but he must have, because the doorbell definably woke him. Confused, he got up. None of the students would return before next week. So who could it be? Martin smiled as he opened the doorway to possibly to the most beautiful in the whole world.

"I thought you would be busy!"

Theresa smiled:" I was in... Europe. I thought I'd stop by."

Suddenly, he was glad he was here with the whole house silent and to himself. It would be wonderful to share that silent night with his very own princess.


End file.
